Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-weighted, thinned, and space-saved thin power storage device, and its production method.
In this disclosure, the term “aluminum” is used to express a meaning including Al and Al alloy, the term “copper” is used to express a meaning including Cu and Cu alloy, the term “nickel” is used to express a meaning including Ni and Ni alloy, and the term “titanium” is used to express a meaning including Ti and Ti alloy. Further, in this disclosure, the term “metal” is used to express a meaning including simple metal and alloy.
Description of the Related Art
The following description of related art sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and certain problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In recent year, in accordance with the thinning and lightweighting of a mobile device such as, e.g., a smart phone or a tablet terminal, as a packaging material for a lithium-ion secondary battery or a lithium-polymer secondary battery to be mounted on the mobile device, in place of a conventional metallic can, a laminated packaging material in which resin films are adhered on both surfaces of a metallic foil is used. In the same manner, it is being considered to mount an electric condenser, a capacitor, etc., having a laminated packaging material as a backup power source on an IC card or an electronic device.
As a battery in which a battery main body is accommodated in a laminated packaging material in which resin films are adhered on both surfaces of a metallic foil, known is a card battery in which a battery constituent material comprising a laminate of a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode, and electrolyte is accommodated, wherein the card battery is a thin battery using a laminated film which is constituted by sequentially laminating a thermoplastic resin, a metallic foil, and a thermoplastic resin (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-56854)
According to the thin battery disclosed by Patent Document 1, however, the electrode main body and the laminated packaging material are structured separately, and therefore the entire thickness of the power storage device armored by the laminated packaging material is a total of the thickness of the electrode main body and the thickness of the laminated packaging material. For this reason, it was difficult for the thin battery to be applied to an application having a thickness limitation or a weight limitation (an IC card, a smart phone, etc.).
Further, since it is required to provide a tab lead wire (lead wire) extended from an electrode, there is a problem that the number of parts is increased. Further, since the tab lead wire is required to be fixed at a heat-sealed portion formed at the peripheral edge of the laminated packaging material, there is a problem that the number of processes at the time of production increases, resulting in a troublesome work, and that the weight (mass) as a thin battery also increases.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.